thomasandtugsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gordon the Superstar
Gordon is a very proud engine. Everyday he pulls the Express from Knapford to Vicarstown and back. He also loves being given other important jobs. One day, he was dropping off passengers at Brendam. "The next passengers you pick up must go to Knapford straight away" said the Dock Manager. "Way to go Gordon!" called Warrior and Big Mac, who had put the passenger ship in it's place. Gordon was confused but he decided to not ask any questions. At Knapford, there was a big crowd of people and engines. The people clapped and the engines whistled. "They never clapped for me before. Except for the time I took the Queen around." questioned Gordon. "That's because you are pulling some important people!" laughed Sir Topham Hatt. A man, a woman and other men with cameras stepped out. "Who are they again?" asked Percy. "Adam and Colleen Johnson. A very famous movie couple. They're filming they're newest movie here." said Thomas and Sir Topham Hatt together. A man in nice sweater came up and shook Sir Topham's hand. "Bernie Harris: Director of "Last Train to Love". I just want to say that your big blue engine will be perfect for the film!" "Gordon? On Camera?" asked James. "I'm much more shiny then him!" Sir Topham glanced over at him and James quickly shut up!' '"And you, my larger friend, would make a great Stationmaster!" Mr. Harris told Sir Topham. "I'll go see if my old Uniform still fits." It did and the next day filming started. "This is the scene where the man leaves his wife to go to his new job in London" said Mr. Harris. "ACTION!" "Honey, I'm going to miss you so much. Especially with the Baby on the way. Why did I say Yes to this job?" began Adam. Suddenly, "CUT!" yelled Bernie. "What is that smell?" A funny sounding Whistle was heard. "Whiff! Scruff! What are you doing here?" asked Gordon. "Taking garbage to the dump!" stared Whiff. "It's our Job!" finished Scruff. "But we are filming a movie here, so you best be on your way." said Sir Topham Hatt. "A Movie?" asked both engines. "Can we be in it?" "I think a movie staring you two would really STINK!" laughed Thomas. Whiff felt hurt but Scruff couldn't help laughing. "ACTION!" Sir Topham Hatt, in his old uniform, came up to the couple. "Excuse me, Sir. The train leaves in 5 Minutes." "I'll miss you so much" Colleen told her husband. They kissed each other goodbye and Adam hopped into the 1st coach. He waved as Gordon left the station. "CUT! Great job everyone. Now we need a place to film as a house that the couple can live in." "How about my house? Sir Topham Hatt asked. "My butler would be happy to be the butler in the film." As Gordon and the crew left, Diesel came in. "What's going on here?" he asked. "We're filming a movie and Gordon's in it!" said Thomas. "Of corse they would use one of you stinky steam engines! They need more Diesel Engines in movies these days!" Thomas said nothing and puffed away. Next morning, they were filming the scene where the man returns home to his wife. As Gordon thundered across the points, Diesel shot some trucks forward and they derailed Gordon. No one was hurt but Sir Topham Hatt was cross. "Diesel! Explain this!" "Calm down, Topham. This fellow gave me an idea for the film! What if there is an accident that injures Adam's character and since Colleen's character is a nurse, they'll meet up in the hospital." "Sounds good to me!" said Sir Topham. "Would you need a rescue crew in that scene?" "It would be nice." So, Sir Topham Hatt asked the Rescue Center Manager if they could use Harold, Rocky and Butch and they were soon part of the film. A few weeks later, the film was complete and all of Sodor was invited to see the first viewing. Gordon and Diesel had fresh coats of paint and were in the first row of engines. "Well Diesel, we're BOTH Superstars I suppose!" Diesel smiled the biggest smile The Island of Sodor had ever seen! Characters *Gordon *Thomas *James *Percy *Diesel *Sir Topham Hatt *Whiff *Scruff *Big Mac *Warrior *Harold (Does not Speak) *Rocky (Does not Speak) *Butch ''(Does not Speak) ''